Episode 3: Hell Is Empty - Summary
Continuing from the last episode where Chloe Price is at Rachel Amber's house for dinner when Rachel accuses her father of cheating, James Amber reveals that the woman he was with in the park was Rachel's real mother, Sera Gearhardt. He then tells them the whole story, in which Chloe and Rachel then find themselves in a dark area with a viewfinder. As James tells the story, they look through the viewfinder, which shows them visuals of how Sera and James met in high school and fell in love. They had a child together (Rachel) but Sera became a drug addict. Growing fearful of Sera's behavior, James eventually left with the child and made an agreement with Sera to pay her monthly if she agreed to stay away. This worked for 15 years. Rachel is devastated and wants to meet Sera, but has no idea how to find her before heading upstairs. Chloe agrees to help (against James's wishes) and goes to Rachel's room, where she finds Rachel laying in bed and is still upset with her father's lies. After using a flashlight from a toolbox and a star globe from a night light to form a starry night, Chloe is able to talk to Rachel, promising to help find Sera. Chloe then has another dream where she is onstage in her Ariel costume on some seats that are arranged to look like car seats. William is sitting in the front row of seats, acting like he is driving. He explains the reason why people keep secrets: to keep their loved ones safe. The dream ends with an actual truck appearing onstage and crushing William, causing Chloe to fall in depression while Victoria can be heard booing her. The next morning, she returns home (in which she may discover that David had searched through her room depending on decisions made in the previous episodes) and calls Frank Bowers, who reluctantly agrees to meet Chloe at the junkyard. While heading downstairs, she sees Joyce and David embracing each other. When she tries to sneak pass them, they see her. David reveals that he has decided to trust Chloe more if she stops taking drugs but despite this, Chloe still refuses to change. David then explains the reason while he's here: his friend Phil Becker had died during their last mission in the army, and he did not want Chloe to suffer the same pain that he had when he lost his friend and hands her a photo of him and Phil. Chloe can choose whether to take the picture or reject it, which will earn David's trust or anger. She then leaves for the junkyard taking her father's toolbox and an old repair manual with her. At the junkyard, Chloe fixes the old truck (requiring repairs on four parts of the engine) and uses a spark plug from the car that was formerly owned by William to finish the repairs. After taking the truck for a test drive, she continues to wait for Frank. Rachel shows up, as does Frank - but he isn't alone. Damon Merrick is here too and demands to know why Chloe is trying to find Sera. Through a conversation, Damon reveals that he knows Sera's whereabouts and learns that Rachel is James Amber's daughter. An altercation takes place (in which Chloe can give Damon the money she took from Drew and Mikey's room if she kept it) and Rachel attacks Damon with a wooden board and is then stabbed in the arm, shocking Chloe and Frank. Frank then hold back Damon while Chloe rushes Rachel to the hospital. Once there, two nurses quickly take her to surgery while Chloe stays in the waiting room. James and Amber later show up and when James asks Chloe what happened, she tearfully tells James the whole story. Chloe can then use this time to talk to Rose, Anthony North (Drew and Mikey's father), the couple from Episode 1, Steph, Drew, and Mikey (with the option of playing one last tabletop game with them). Rachel survives but still wants to find her mother. After James leaves them to talk, she convinces Chloe to break into her dad's office and gives her a code to disarm the alarm. Before leaving, she briefly speaks to Eliot Hampden. She can also eavesdrop on a conversation (or argument) that Samantha's mother is having with either Nathan or Sean in one of the rooms regarding Samantha's injury (presumed to be Nathan's doing). While at James's office, she finds a key hidden in a trophy and uses it to unlock a drawer, which contains evidence showing that James lied about a lot of things and that Damon has Sera. She contacts Damon using James's phone (who, in return, thinks she is James) and has her do some favors: destroy the evidence (which is a glove that Chloe must burn using her lighter and a trash can), finding the snitch (which has to be anyone other than Frank) and showing him the money he promised to give him (which is hidden behind some books on the bookshelf). After all this, he then reveals that Sera is held captive at the old mill. Before she can leave, she is caught by Eliot (who had followed Chloe from the hospital) and closes the door from behind, reactivating the alarm. An argument between the two begins, in which Eliot reveals that he strongly dislikes Rachel and wants Chloe all to himself, while Chloe backtalks against him while trying to call the police by pretending to agree with Eliot. If she wins the backtalk, the police will arrive and Chloe leaves while Eliot stays behind to confront the police. If she loses, Eliot will find out what she's up to, which will make Chloe set off the alarm, forcing Eliot to leave. After escaping, she drives to the old mill. After avoiding a logger truck, she stops near the burnt forest and will speak to an illusion of William, who convinces Chloe to keep going. After arriving at the old mill, she finds Frank's RV and heads into the mill. Optionally, she can find a knife in the mill to use as a weapon against Damon. Chloe confronts Damon, who has Sera tied up in a chair. He reveals that James is paying him to kill Sera and when Chloe tries to stop him, she gets knocked to the ground and is knocked unconscious by him. An injured Frank enters and struggles with Damon, presumably killing him afterwards as Frank got the better of him. Chloe wakes up and talks with Sera, who tries to convince her to not tell Rachel about anything that happened at the mill or her father's corruptive actions (while also believing that she can never be a good mother to Rachel and wishes for her to be with a father who loves her), knowing that it will cause more hurt to Rachel while Chloe tries to convince her to meet Rachel. After the conversation, Sera lets Chloe choose whether she should tell Rachel the truth or not. Chloe can also give Sera Rachel's bracelet if she has it, but she will give it back if Chloe didn't convince her. After Sera leaves, Chloe returns to the hospital and has to decide whether to lie to Rachel (which will cause her to make amends with James) or tell her everything (which will cause her to disown her father and sever ties with him for his wrongdoings). Regardless of her choice, she and Rachel remain friends at the end. The following scenes are then shown (which will all vary depending on Chloe's choices): 1. The Amber family either happily spending time with each other or in disarray. 2. Frank sitting by his RV holding a box of Damon's things. 3. Nathan and Samantha either spending time with each other or drifting apart (if Chloe wasn't supportive of them). 4. Chloe either embracing Joyce and David or still maintaining personal issues towards David. 5. Eliot, whose actions at the Amber house had led to him being expelled, preparing to leave Blackwell and will tear up a photograph of him and Chloe if she lost the backtalk. 6. Steph, Drew, and Mikey playing a tabletop game in front of Blackwell with one of the brothers still recovering from his injuries. The remaining scenes show Chloe and Rachel spending time together. While sitting near the lighthouse, Sera will show up if she was convinced by Chloe to meet Rachel. At the very end of the episode, in the final cinematic, the fate of Rachel Amber is suggested to be similar to that of Victoria and Max's from the first game, where Rachel's phone can be seen ringing inside the underground vault with Chloe being on the other line and the click of a camera can be heard in the background, implying that Rachel is photographed by either Nathan or Jefferson. pt-br: Episódio 3: Hell Is Empty - Resumo ru:Эпизод 3: Ад пуст/Сюжет Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Category:Episode Summaries Category:Before the Storm